A Vampire's Story
by Tammany
Summary: A young boy tells the tale of how he was attacked and changed by a vampire. Set for part in ireland and part in america, it tells of his life immortal and all of his little problems. Rated K due to some small language issues
1. Chapter 1 Mortality over?

DISCLAIMER: A NUMBER OF THE CHARACTER'S IN THIS BOOK ARE NOT MY OWN, THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, WITH EXCEPTION OF THE MAIN CHARACTER SEAN AND A FEW OTHERS.

Chapter 1; Awakening

My heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings as my head burned and I remained paralysed. It was the day of my funeral. I was unwillingly being lowered into a grave while still alive...well kind of...My family were crying over my 'dead' body as the first shovel of soil was heaved on. I could hear them leaving and it broke my heart; was I just supposed to lie here until I did die? I tried to scream out for help but the venom said no to that. I was paralysed in every which way and form.

It had started a few days ago as I was walking home from school. It was twilight and the city was darkening. It was mid-winter; the sixth of December and the cold was nipping at me relentlessly. I breathed into my cupped hands to try and give them heat. Then a shiver ran down my back, but not the ordinary kind. I knew something bad was going to happen. I couldn't have been anymore right...

My heart raced as a dark figure sprang from the shadows and approached me. I blinked and it was gone. My imagination was never good so this couldn't have been that. Where had he gone? Beads of sweat sprang to life on my forehead as a pair of cold hands gripped my neck. My muscles tensed as I lashed out in an attempt to injure him. He laughed and spoke in an old rasping voice, 'This will be over fast. ' He rasped in my right ear. My foot collided strongly with something and a bone cracked. I smiled and waited for a scream of pain to come from him. He laughed again, that deep throated, raspy laugh. I screamed in pain as I realised with a shock it was my ankle that had broken. I tried to think who would try to kill me and why?

He whispered as his hands tightened round my neck. 'There is no reason except that I am vampire and you my prey.' I screamed feebly as he drove his teeth into my neck. Where they penetrated, the veins started to burn as if in a forge. The pain was excruciating; like venom being thrust into my blood and boiling it. It felt odd to have the blood removed from my body by someone else sucking at a hole in my neck. I went limp. It WAS venom, used to immobilise the prey. My eyesight failed and I entered into a half dead state. My heart was so feeble, for all intensive purpose, I was dead. But my hearing was sharper than ever as I heard a lady's voice scream through the air. 'Leave him Jason! I kicked your ass once, don't make me do it again! As a senior vampire in Ireland, and under the volturi law I order you to LET...THE BOY...GO!' Jason's grip weakened by stayed firm around my neck. At this stage, I was nearly dead to the world entirely. I focused and strived to stay conscious long enough to hear whether this unusual woman was about to save my bacon. 'Jason! I'm warning you! Liam is on his way as well. You can't handle me let alone us both. Now I'll give you a final chance. LET. HIM. GO!'

Jason hissed and gave an exasperated sigh. 'Siobhan,' he rasped at her. 'No one has the right to hold me from my food. So I will be getting back to it now.' His fangs were driven back into my neck at ten times the strength as before. I heard Siobhan whisper, 'idiot' as I slithered out of the vampire's grip, actually on the brink of death. I screamed pathetically as I fell. Siobhan's cold vampire hands caught me in her iron grip before I hit the ground. I heard a slight noise and a blast of wind as another vampire arrived on scene. The last thing I heard before I went unconscious, my head still burning, was 'Don't worry, it'll be ok. Liam is going to take care of you.' With that she muttered, 'foolish Jason.' And as I slipped into unconsciousness, Jason squealed in pain as his legs were snapped and he was torn limb from limb...

Now I was conscious again in a coffin as my family left, thinking I had embarked on the final journey. The venom had reached its stretch of the marathon round my body; my heart. A fire gathered in my chest, so painful it made the last three days pain look relaxing. My heart fluttered faster as the fire burned everything my heart held. How could I survive this? The fire was slowly burning the last of my humanity away...

It had been hours, the fire burning ever hotter. Eventually, it tore upwards, pulling my chest up with it and arching my back. I screamed, yes the paralysis was fading but no one could hear as I was now covered in six foot of soil. Suddenly, it was cold and my sight returned. My heart finished with a feeble beat. I could see everything with poignant clarity although there was no light. I started to panic as I realised that even if I was awake, I'd suffocate down here. Then, like a tonne of bricks to my chest, it hit me; I wasn't breathing because didn't need to breathe.

About an hour later the scrapping sound of someone digging began above. Who was this? Had they realised that I wasn't dead and had come back to save me? I heard Siobhan shouting angrily at Liam and someone called Maggie. 'Dig faster you louts!' I was saved. My only comfort with being buried alive was that I would suffocate and die eventually. Now I was saved. Siobhan soon yanked the lid off the coffin and muttered, 'Good to see ya kiddo!' in a rich Dublin accent. My eyes hurt with the intensity of the light after the coffin. I lifted my hands to pull myself from the coffin and noticed; where the sun lay on my skin, it lit up like a thousand diamonds made up my skin. I gasped. Siobhan laughed and hauled me from the coffin. Her eyes were a rich brown her long hair fell around her face as she smiled. As I stood and flexed my muscles, I felt power surge through me. Siobhan started to run and moved faster than anything should be able to. Liam followed, then Maggie, taking off into the distance. I soon started after them and quickly caught up. That was it, I was awakened as a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Running with Cullens

My legs pounded faster, my feet bouncing off the ground loudly. Siobhan was ahead of me at first but soon we ran side by side. She spoke in a soft voice, nothing like the way she'd spoken to Jason. "I'm sorry kiddo!" She said sorrowfully. I wondered what for? She laughed richly. "I'm pretty sure your life's ambitions were not to become an immortal teen, blood thirsty vampire." As she spoke a burning thirst rose in my throat. I gagged. This was the blood thirsty part. I frowned, "S'pose." I replied bluntly, my throat burning more and more. Siobhan stopped quickly, her hair flipping round her in a whirlwind while she put on the brakes.

She sniffed the air. "Sean! Run! Go back and get Liam now! We may have a problem." I looked quizzically at her but sensed I shouldn't push it further. I turned on six pence and sprinted back to Liam, who was still filling in my grave. "SEAN! WHAT'S WRONG?" He was worried already. "Damn, what're those Italian brats doing here?" He broke into a run, away before the shovel hit the ground.

I gave chase. Siobhan was now on the ground in a defensive crouch. "We are dead! Jane and Alec are both here." Siobhan whispered quietly to Liam, thinking I had heard. In my peripheral vision, I saw Maggie appear beside me. I sniffed and noticed the sweet sickly smell of other vampires. "Maggie, take Sean, run! Do not stop until you are safely inside Dublin." Siobhan told Maggie and me. Maggie grabbed my wrist, treated me like a little child. "LET'S GO!" She bellowed. "They can only stall Demetri so long, especially with Alec and Jane with them!" I wondered who the hell we were running from. I stopped Maggie in her panic and refused to move from the roadside 'til she told me what was wrong. She glared at me, her black eyes boring into my own red replicas. "The damned volturi are after us! Well after me actually but they might want you too. We have to get to Dublin. Inside the city, they won't try anything, they don't believe in showing themselves to humans. Demetri is here, recruiting!"

I nodded and wondered who the volturi were and why they were after Maggie but I didn't have time for that as Maggie started running again. She was mad. She wanted me to run from frigging cork to Dublin? Was the girl (or vampire woman or whatever) mad? Cork to Dublin? Ha it was like a bazillion miles! The country side flew past as we sprinted. Soon enough, my heart leapt into my mouth as I realised where we were; we were on the flipping motor way from Cork to Dublin. This was ridiculous. We were running down the M something without anyone seeing? How? She skidded to s stop before we hit the motorway. She gripped my hand like a mother to a child and whispered, "Hold on Newborn!" She sprinted off and onto the motorway, me trailing and struggling to get my feet to move fast enough so I wasn't dragged. I screamed as we wove in and out between cars that were travelling at a hundred Kilometres an hour. Maggie punched me in the stomach and muttered, crudely "Shut your face or we're both dead!" Maggie moved with such stealth and yet, my feet pounded off the concrete. I was like an elephant behind a cat. I got a clip around the ear. "Quieter idiot! OMG Newborns annoy me sometimes." I frowned at her and she laughed at me. "Desperate times, desperate measures." With that she swung me onto her back and started to sprint, the country side blurred around me. I was amazed at her strength. But she was a vampire after all.

When we reached a small town outside Dublin, that I can't remember the name of, Dun-something I think, Maggie slipped off the motorway and plopped me down. OK so I didn't know what she meant but she told me, "Time for some hunting." Then she pulled a phone from her pocket and started to dial. My hearing was so good now that I heard the ringing as well as I would if it was at my ear and on the third ring, Siobhan picked up. "Siobhan, what happened?" Maggie asked and then Siobhan spoke so quietly I couldn't hear except for Maggie's little grunts of acknowledgement. A minute later she hung up. "They're on their way; they'll meet us home in Dublin." I sighed with relief. "That's good and what about this Volturi?" I asked. "They're gone for now...but they'll come back. The Volturi aren't known for giving up especially when Alec, Jane and Demetri are involved."

She pulled me off to the side of the road. "Now, Newbie, do you feel that burning itch in your throat?" I could my throat felt like it was on fire. It had been since I had stopped changing in the grave. "Let's deal with that problem shall we?" She took off running, now at a human speed. It was ridiculously slow now compared to vampire speeds. As we entered the town, my noise was assaulted by smell. With s shock I realised what smelled so good. It wasn't the little bakeries or the smell of restaurants. No it was...Humans! Wow they smelled good!

I trembled as my entire body was racked with desire for the blood of mortals. My every fibre was drawn to their sweet, tasty blood. I lunged forward, my body literally flying on the trail of the blood. Maggie's strong arms wrapped around me and ripped me back. "NO! NOT HERE!" I wondered what she meant. Then she panicked. "Sean? Where are you? SEAN?" She screamed. "It's Alec. He's robbing me of my sight. HE'S HERE!" She screamed, her voice crying out in terror. She tried fighting for her sight but it was futile.

I bounced off a rock, wondering why he hadn't blinded me. I grabbed Maggie and hoisted her onto my back as she thrashed under my grip to try to regain her sight. An American female voice rang out through the clearing. "Alec! Release them now!" Alec breath froze. I couldn't see him but I could hear him. Then a male voice, also America, rang out amused. "Alec, it's useless, you are about to lose as her shield is about to cover them. Oh and you missed one." He sounded like he was having fun as Maggie regained control of her senses. She looked into my eyes then bellowed at me, 'Put me down!'

As I sat her down, I sniffed. A few new scents had been added to the air. Nasty Volturi smell or Alec, two 'Cleaner' smelling vampires and a cross smell between vampire and human. I could hear the half breed still had a beating heart. Alec was retreating, he had failed. Soon a couple, no more than 18, stepped out of a car. Obviously Vampires. They had a little girl, probably about 8 with them. Maggie exclaimed in delight. "Edward? Bella? Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here? Thanks, we would've been sitting ducks if you hadn't arrived. And little Reneesme! How's things in Forks?"

The man fixed his strange, golden eyes on me. "Maggie, it's good to see you. Carlisle sends his regards as do all the Cullens, even the wolf pack send their regards. As for why we were here, we were looking an excuse for winter break vacation and Alice saw you being attacked by Alec so we decided to take that excuse for a vacation while Bella stopped Alec from getting you!" The man spoke slowly in a rich, upper class American accent. He spoke sometimes like he was from 1910 not 2010.

The girl (Bella I think) lifted the child into her arms and spoke like a mother although not older than 19 or 20. "Reneesme, baby, go get mommy's purse from the car will you sweetie?" She handed the little girl the car keys and she waddled off after getting the keys. Edward spoke quietly, addressing Maggie although his eyes never left me. "Maggie, would you tell me; who is this?" Maggie laughed, her face beaming into a cute smile. She gestured at me. "This?" Her smile widened, "This Edward dear, is young Sean, just new born member of the Irish coven, Siobhan saved him from a tracker in Cork the other night, but 'twas too late to reverse the change."

Edward smiled but I saw through it, he was baffled. "Maggie, why can't I hear him?" he asked subtly. Turning to Bella, he asked, "Is he still under your shield dear?" Bella shook her head and I finally was brave enough to ask; "What do you mean?" Reneesme waddled back from the car. "Edward here can read minds." Maggie disclosed to me. I was freaked out! "Then why can't you hear me?" I asked.

Bella answered. "Edward can't hear me unless I let him. My power is to protect from powers that affect the mind. We believe you may be a shield." I looked baffled. She explained in two words; "like me." Maggie and Edward spoke in unison to my look of despair and confusion, "Bella, you explain."

"A shield is a basic, but incredibly useful ability. Usually it only protects the person who owns it, but you can learn to manipulate it to shield others." Maggie picked up Reneesme and asked sweetly "What've you been doing little one?" Reneesme reached up and touched her face, Maggie entered a trance like state. "My shield is what stopped Alec keeping Maggie sightless. If you live with the Irish coven, I will teach you how while we're still here." I thanked her and smiled.

Edward grinned as he hoisted Reneesme onto his back and offered us a lift. "Hope in. Or are you happy running?" Maggie grinned, already at the back door of the car and helping Bella strap little Reneesme in, "If ya don' mind." I slid in next to Maggie and spoke softly to Reneesme. Maggie surprised me by flinging her arms around me and crushing me in a huge hug? "Thanks for tryin' to save me from Alec." Edward took off, travelling well over twice the speed limit. If there were any Gardaí, Edward was good at avoiding them. U sat in silence and thought while Maggie played with Reneesme and Bella and Edward muttered and talked. Yes, it was awkward.

Bella removed a phone and muttered down it. She probably thought I couldn't hear her as the rented land rover travelled down the road. "Tanya, it's Bella Cullen" she whispered. "We need Eleazar to test someone. We think he may be a shield but may have other abilities." What? . I was confused. Whoever Tanya was, her voice gave away her excitement...


End file.
